Vérités et mensonges sur la politique de Suprématie des Sang-Purs
by Lounils
Summary: One-shot ou Trailer : Hermione est mariée avec Harry Potter et écrit un livre pour défendre les minorités auxquels elle appartient. Née-moldue pour elle même. Sang-mêlés pour les siens. Cet ouvrage fictif est une vulgarisation sorcière de la génétique, de l'évolution humaine, de la démographie, dont cet extrait est la -choquante- conclusion. Don't like ? Don't read !


**Ce petit texte très court n'a pas encore décidé s'il était un _OneShot_ ou un _Trailer_. **

Toujours est-il que je vous fais partager ici une compétence assez rare de journalisme et de science humaine en vous faisant une _courte mais vindicative_ analyse sauvage de l'univers de J. .

Si quelqu'un veut mes chiffres, mes méthodes ou une explication de la rigueur scientifique de cet _"article"_ , je me ferais un plaisir de vous expliquer en détail par MP. Pour les critiques, compliments, injures, etc... ça se passe en bas. ^^

* * *

 **Et pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur la possibilité que ce OneShot soit en fait un Trailer :**

-Hermione Granger est ici mariée à Harry Potter.

-Ron Weasley n'a pas survécu à la bataille finale, contrairement aux deux jumeaux Weasley.

-Hormis ces deux changements _de_ taille, je pense avoir respecté le canon de A à Z.

-Et vous me connaissez donc qui dit fiction dit couple lesbien...mais pas que ! Pour une fois, pour nos amis hétéros, bis, curieux _,_ en questionnement, gays, lesbiennes ou même trans... J'envisage pour l'instant trois couples. Un lesbien. Une Harmony pour les fans de Harry et Hermione. Un Teddy x Victoire également pour le troisième couple de tête.

Et pour donner une ouverture pour les couples gays...je suis une quiche, surtout en Next Generation, donc dites moi de quoi vous avez envie. À ma connaissance, Charlie est encore disponible pour ceux qui voudrais un couple adulte ;) Et parmi la nouvelle génération, j'ai lu de tout : Scorpius, Louis, ou n'importe quels autres. Évitez juste de me sortir des couples qui n'existent pas : Ron est mort et Ginny n'est pas avec Harry, donc les enfants existants de part et d'autres n'existent pas.

Par contre, les Potter ont un jeune spécimen mâle : Owen Charlus Potter (n'hésitez pas à proposer d'autres noms. Seule consigne : je suppose qu'Hermione ayant de la personnalité, refusera de faire comme Harry et de nommer un de ses enfants d'après un proche disparu ). Pour l'instant la fiction en question n'existe pas donc ce personnage n'est que "dans ma tête" mais pour moi, Owen est la copie conforme de James Potter... sans lunette et avec les yeux chocolat de sa maman.

* * *

 **Ah, et pour le contexte de cet essai :**

 **Contexte :** Les préjugés contre les nés-moldus n'ont pas disparu avec Voldemort, pas plus que les actes de violence. Et toute proportion gardée, s'il y a un seul Seigneur de Ténèbres (notre très cher Voldy), il est loin d'être le seul mage noir. Harry a du boulot en tant qu'Auror et Hermione du boulot au département de la justice magique.

Après des années de recherche et de nombreux échecs dans la tentative de faire évoluer les mentalités, Hermione Granger finit par publier un livre en son nom propre. Celle-ci ayant déjà écrit plusieurs ouvrages en usant du nom de plusieurs de ses amis qui furent des échecs tant médiatiques que commerciales. En désespoir de cause, Hermione a donc publié plus de dix ouvrages quand elle tente, en désespoir de cause d'écrire un livre en son nom propre. Et beaucoup de gens vont le lire, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle est la femme d'Harry Potter, le survivant.

 **Enjeu :** Après de nombreux échec, Hermione a compris que la science moldu n'obtiendrait jamais aucun écho dans la communauté sorcière.

En conclusion : plutôt que de se heurter à un mur, Hermione a décidé de simplifier son texte, de l'écrire uniquement en des termes que les sorciers peuvent comprendre et de mener ses propres expériences dans le monde magique pour soutenir sa thèse (elle part donc de sa conclusion, pour valider son hypothèse : bons scientifiques, ne faites jamais ça !)

 **Situation dans l'ouvrage :** Cet extrait fictif de l'ouvrage d'Hermione Potter est le 36e et dernier chapitre, et donc conclusif, de son travail. Fictivement, l'ouvrage est un petit livre assez court de 135 pages, format poche. (Que je n'ai absolument pas écrit, sauf ce 36e chapitre). Vous serez aussi heureux d'apprendre que ce livre est aussi, fictivement, disponible de nos jours -après des années de parution- au prix modique de 1 gallion, 2 mornilles et 6 noises. À la première parution, il en coutait trois fois plus cher. Succès national et mondial, vous serez aussi heureux d'apprendre qu'il a été écoulé à plus de 1 000 exemplaires au Royaume-Uni et près de 30 000 exemplaires dans le monde.

Vous ne douterez pas non plus que votre journaliste préférée (moi) ai dû prendre tous les risques pour vous procurez cet extrait malgré la censure du ministère de la magie. (La discrimination contre les cracmol nés-moldus existent toujours... mais puisque je vous dis que vous avez _simplement_ oubliés de m'envoyer cette satanée lettre pour Poudlard !)

* * *

 **Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de cet essai.** Et pour ceux qui crierait "Eugénisme" aux solutions proposés par Hermione. Hé ! C'est de la fiction les enfants. Et puis, avec aussi peut de sorcier, ils ont le droit d'être désespérés au point d'en arriver à cette extrémités.

* * *

 _ **§ 36 : L'abominable vérité de la politique de suprématie des Sang-purs.**_

 _Constat : Une jeune sorcière de sang-pur doit choisir son époux parmi quinze prétendants. Ce qui fait qu'elle est encouragée à apprendre les arts de la cour dès le plus jeune âge et n'est inscrite à Poudlard que dans le seul dessein de lui trouver un mari._

 _Constat : Un jeune sorcier de sang-mêlé doit choisir sa future femme parmi cent-cinquante jeunes filles potentielles – ce qui inclut les quinze jeunes sorcières de sang-pur précédemment citées. Que faut-il en conclure ? Un sang-mêlé à 10 fois plus de choix qu'un sang-pur dans ses partenaires s'il souhaite maintenir sa lignée._

 _Constat : à l'instar des sang-mêlés qui ont dix fois plus de choix que les sangs-purs concernant leurs partenaires de vie, les moldues de Grande Bretagne ont eux, 40 000 fois plus de choix qu'un sang-mêlé. Comment s'étonner dans ce cas que seulement 1 mariage sur 4 dans le monde sorcier soit un mariage d'amour et que les mariages arrangés soient depuis longtemps la règle ?_

 _Mais en a t-il toujours été ainsi ? Non vous répondrais-je._

 _Constat : Depuis la fin de la seconde guerre, Poudlard ne fait plus classe pleine. Poudlard accueillait à la fin de la première guerre près de 300 élèves, une valeur proche de son maximum de 330 élèves. Dix ans plus tard, il n'y avait plus à Poudlard que 250 élèves. À la fin de la deuxième guerre, près de sept ans plus tard, il y avait 230 élèves. Et aujourd'hui ? Le chiffre stagne honorablement à 205 élèves depuis dix ans._

 _Fait indubitable prouvé par les chiffres : la population sorcière comme celle de Poudlard a diminué, conséquence directe des deux guerres guerre_ _ **contre**_ _les suprématistes du Sang-Pur._

 _Constat : Quand était-il à l'époque des fondateurs ? Les archives de Poudlard nous rapporte que Poudlard faisait classe pleine et accueillait 330 élèves tout rond, refusant même des élèves, ce qui expliquait la querelle entre Serpentard et les autres fondateurs._

 _Dans la limite des places disponibles, Serpentard, qui avait lui même souffert dans sa famille des chasses aux sorcières qui sévissaient à l'époque voulait réserver le droit aux seules familles de sorciers. Et non aux seules familles de sang-pur comme cela a été beaucoup enseigné. Tout simplement parce que la notion de sang-pur était alors anachronique, n'étant apparu dans la communauté sorcière qu'en 1457._

 _Nous savons donc de source sûr que Poudlard accueillait 330 élèves à sa fondation il y a plus de mille ans et que selon toute vraisemblance, un certain nombre de jeunes sorciers n'y ont alors jamais étudié. Dans quel proportion ? Déjà, il faut prendre en compte le nombre de candidature pour le nombre de place disponible pour saisir combien d'élèves ont été refusé._

 _Et il semblerait qu'à sa fondation, Poudlard recevait pas moins de 60 candidatures pour entrée en première année, dans un limite de 48 places disponibles, il y avait donc 12 refus par année, soit pas moins de 84 sur 7 ans. Il y avait donc au moins 420 jeunes sorciers en âge d'étudier à l'époque de sa fondation. Mais cela est-ce encore tout ? Non ! Poudlard était alors très déprécié car jugé non seulement trop cher, trop élitiste et pas assez porté sur les valeurs traditionnels !_

 _Poudlard était alors largement concurrencé par un vaste réseau de précépteur et d'école à la maison aujourd'hui tombé en désuétude. A t-on moyen d'évaluer de quel volume de population nous parlons ? Malheureusement, non. Mais nous savons donc qu'il y avait il y a plus de mille ans largement plus de 4200 sorciers en Grande-Bretagne et en Écosse, exclut le Pays de Galles et l'Irlande qui avait alors une indépendance totale._

 _Alors que de nos jours, Pays de Galles et Irlande compris, la communauté sorcières des îles britanniques ne dépassent les 3 287 sorciers d'après le dernier recensement du ministère de la magie ? Comment expliquer cette décroissance ?_

 _La solution est simple. Elle s'appellait la politique de suprématie sorcières autrefois et politique de suprématie des sang-purs aujourd'hui. Une politique menée avec la complicité de Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir de moins en moins de sorciers dans notre communauté ? L'explication tient en un seul mot : le pouvoir. Pourquoi partagé la magie quand on peut la réserver à une seule élite ?_

 _Quand à la complicité de Poudlard, quelle est telle ? Je l'ai dit : Poudlard accueille exactement un maximum de 330 élèves entre ses murs depuis sa fondation et n'a pas été agrandie depuis. Déjà, parce que tout agrandissement aurait augmenté le coût de la scolarité et nourrie la concurrence des autres enseignements de l'époque. Ensuite, pourquoi tolérer l'existence d'une autre école quand Poudlard pouvait être la seule et unique à avoir le monopole de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers ?_

 _Poudlard et la communauté sorcière ont donc permit par leur complicité mutuelle de réduire notre nombre jusqu'à l'état où il se trouve aujourd'hui. Et ce, à l'unique fin de sa politique : la suprématie et le règne sans partage, dans le domaine éducatif pour Poudlard, et sur le reste de la Grande Bretagne pour les sorciers._

 _Cela peut sembler ridicule de nos jours tant la communauté magique se sent cernés par le poids énorme de la communauté moldue. Et cela peut sembler ridicule de penser que Poudlard a voulu être la seule école quand on sait comme il est facile aujourd'hui de se rendre à Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang._

 _Mais il faut se mettre dans le contexte de mobilité de l'époque où le balai magique était alors le nec plus ultra du transport sorciers. Et il faut se mettre dans le contexte des chiffres de l'époque. Là encore, ils sont flous. Mais on sait que la population moldu a été multiplié par 10 entre le XVIIe siècle et nos jours. Et à l'époque de sa fondation, il devait y avoir 30 fois moins de moldu qu'aujourd'hui alors que la population sorcières étaient alors beaucoup plus nombreuses qu'aujourd'hui._

 _Enfin dernier constat : l'école Poudlard accueille chaque année 2 élèves nés-moldus qui n'ont donc à notre connaissance absolument aucune ascendance sorcière. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Comme le prouve notre étude des précédents chapitres, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ces nés-moldus ne sont pas issus d'ancètres qui étaient sorciers à l'époque de la fondation de Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'ils ne sont pas descendant de Cracmol à quelques générations près ?_

 _Pour mon seul exemple : je partage le même nom de famille qu'un potionniste illustrement connu. Et devinez : c'est le cas d'environ un né-moldu sur 4 qui doivent donc selon toute vraisemblance hériter de leurs ancètres sorciers par la voie paternelle. Et les autres ? Et bien, parmi les sorciers, il y a aussi les sorcières. Et ne nous leurrons pas : combien de ses ''nés-moldus'' sont en faite des fils et des filles conçues hors mariage et non déclarés ? Combien de sorciers ont usé de potions, de charmes ou tout simplement violée des femmes moldus sous prétexte qu'elles leur étaient inférieures ?_

 _Voilà donc la triste vérité : deux nés-moldus viennent chaque année étudiés à Poudlard. Mais ce nombre serait peut-être multiplié par dix ou plus encore si les familles de moldus se reproduisaient à dessein, dans notre intérêt. En effet, quand il peut y avoir un nés-moldu dans une famille, il peut y en avoir un deuxième. Et les frères et sœurs de ses nés-moldus peuvent aussi donner des nés-moldus._

 _Pourquoi ne pas inclure donc ses familles davantage dans notre communauté ? Pourquoi ne pas les inciter davantage à nous procurer une nouvelle génération de sorciers ? Et quitte à reprendre un argumentaire des suprématistes de sang-pur : quitte à créer un registre des nés-moldus, pourquoi ne pas contacter toutes les familles dont nos nés-moldus sont issus et les encourager à former ensemble leur propre communauté ?_

 _Serait-ce vraiment un mal si nous avions un petit milliers de sorciers de plus ? Ou soyons fous : Serait-ce vraiment un mal si notre communauté comptait dans un siècle ou deux jusqu'à 40 000 sorciers parmi ses membres ? Irréaliste pensez-vous ? Relisez donc mon ouvrage et vous comprendrez donc que même ce dernier chiffre est donné à dessein._

 _40 000 sorciers. C'est entre guillemet le plafond que ne peut pas dépasser la démographie sorcières si on considère l'apport possible de la communauté moldue et l'hypothèse que la population sorcière restent stable dans le temps, c'est à dire, que chaque famille de sorciers accueille en son sein deux à trois enfants._

 _Et pour nos chers suprématistes sorciers que je ne jugerais pas, je ne poserais qu'une question : Quelle communauté magique à la plus de chance de ''dominer'' nos cousins moldus ? Une communauté éparse, faible et peu nombreuse ou une communauté forte, solide et dix fois plus nombreuses qu'aujourd'hui ? Je vous laisserais vous-même répondre à cette question._

 _Enfin, pour ceux qui sont davantage intéressés par le bien être de leur enfant : ne souhaitez-vous pas que vos enfants est davantage de choix et de libertés que vous n'en avez eu vous même ? Ne souhaitez-vous pas que vos enfants puissent trouver l'amour et être heureux en ménage ? Dix fois plus de jeunes sorciers, n'est-ce pas là dix fois plus de chance pour votre enfant de faire ménage heureux avec la personne de leur choix ? Je vous laisserais aussi avec cette question._

 _Cependant, vous comprendrez chers lecteurs, que je vous parle moi-même en convaincue._

 _Hermione Jean Potter,_

 _née Granger,_

 _née-moldue,_

 _et fière de l'être._


End file.
